


Winter wonderland

by a_reader_and_writer



Series: Christmas fics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Snow, Winter, Winter Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: Draco and Ron go walking outside.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Series: Christmas fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558972
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: Wireless Festive Minifest 2019





	Winter wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to my beta @Rasborealis

**_Winter wonderland by Michael Buble_ **

_ Sleigh bells ring, are you listening? _

_ In the lane, snow is glistening _

_ A beautiful sight _

_ We're happy tonight _

_ Walking in a winter wonderland _

"Come on, Draco, let's go outside for a nice walk," Ron tried to get his husband yet again to join him in going outside in the snow. 

Just this evening, it had started snowing. Big white snowflakes, covering everything in a layer of white. The lights of all the lanterns and Christmas lights making it glisten. 

"Malfoys don't do cold walking where they freeze to death," Draco scowled at him. 

"No, but Weasleys do," he grinned. 

When they had married, Draco had taken his name, not wanting Ron to have anything to do with the dark past of the Malfoys. He had argued at first, saying the Malfoy name wasn't all bad, but in the end, he had granted Draco his wish and they both became - well in his case stayed - a Weasley. And oh he loved taking advantage of it in cases like this. 

"We will not go for more than 15 minutes. It's evening and I will freeze to death, so afterwards, you'’ll join me in a nice warm bath which you will prepare Ronald." And with these words, Draco was stomping towards the hallway. 

Ron smiled, before following his husband. Once they both were ready to face the cold, he opened the door, took his husband by the hand, and started walking. 

The longer they walked, the closer Draco moved to him. Quietly they kept walking, until Ron noticed that the other was starting to shiver too much. Gently he turned Draco around and started walking home again. 

Once here, he wrapped a blanket around Draco and placed him on their bed as he started to fill the bath, adding the perfume and soap he knew Draco enjoyed. 

When the bath seemed full enough and the bathroom was filled with steam from the heat and the lavender smell of the perfume, he went back to the bedroom. 

"Going to join me in the bath?" he asked. 

He barely finished the question or Draco was off the bed, stripping off his clothes. 

"I will take that as a yes, then."

He undressed himself too, but took some towels and pajamas with him. In the bathroom, Draco was already in the bath, eyes closed and a content smile on his face. 

Quickly, he put the stuff in his hand on the sink before joining his husband. The other man leaned fully against him once he was fully seated in the bath. 

"I love you," Draco muttered. 

"And I love you" 


End file.
